opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Don't Let History Repeat: Surpass Any Limits
---- *As soon as he hears the words he was expecting to hear, Marimo disappears *He is seen at the edge of the island, one meter away from the sea Marimo: I gotta...I GOTTA SAVE THEM! *In an instant, the sea splits in front of Marimo *Marimo doesn't waste any second and starts running on the seafloor as fast as he can *The water around him is floating due to his Devil Fruit Marimo: ARE THEY?? WHERE COULD THEY BE?? *Marimo overuses his Devil Fruit and empowers his legs, increasing his speed enormously Marimo: been one week...so what if they... *Marimo starts slowing down as a hopeless look can be seen on his face Marimo: if they are already... *Marimo starts remembering the pathetic situation he was put in during his third fight and final fight with Richard WHAT IF YOU HAD TO PROTECT SOMEONE RIGHT NOW?? *Richard's words keep repeating in Marimo's head Marimo:*sad look*promise... However...what happened back then...it won't ever happen again...I may still be as weak as before after all... No matter what I will have to do, I won't let anyone suffer around me again. *Marimo closes his fists and starts running fast again *Tears can be seen rolling down on his face as he increases his speed more and more until he can barely feel his legs anymore because of the pain Marimo: are not as weak as I think they are...I'm sure they're alive! *Once more, Marimo increases his speed *Blood stains can be seen on his pants and craters can be seen everywhere he steps *He's already kilometers away from the island Marimo: NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE IN THIS WORLD...I'M GONNA FIND YOU! *Marimo uses his Kenbunshoku Haki at a level he has never used it before *He starts hearing the voices of every single person from every single island that was around him *Marimo can barely contain all the information that his brain is receiving Marimo: is not enough...I gotta cover a larger area... *Marimo increases his speed for a last time *His leg bones can be heard cracking *Marimo pushes his right leg into the ground with all his might and lets out a shout that makes even the sea around him retreat Marimo: WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?? *Shortly, Marimo starts covering the entire East Blue with his Kenbunshoku Haki, but he still doesn't find the Oni Pirates Marimo: IS THIS NOT ENOUGH?? THEN I'LL COVER THE ENTIRE FREAKING WORLD!! *Marimo pushes his body over any limits and starts covering the entire Grand Line with his Kenbunshoku Haki Marimo: TELL ME YOU'RE STILL SOMEWHERE ALIVE AND KICKING, YORK!! *His brain feels like it's about to explode from the millions of voices he's hearing and his body is about to explode from all the energy *However, still no result *Marimo is about to faint from all the effort *Suddenly, images from how Kabuto annihilated the entire crew appears in his head *Not even that can give him enough power to continue though Marimo: man in the world? Bullshit...I couldn't protect my adoptive parents...and now I can't protect my nakamas... *The steps Marimo takes become smaller and smaller *He could fall on the ground and die in the middle of the sea in any second *Just as he's about to close his eyes, the image of Kyo annihilating the crew appears in his head *He opens his eyes, which now show anger and hatred Marimo:*bursting into tears*WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?? *As a last stand, Marimo, for a second, covers the entire world with his Kenbunshoku Haki, hearing the thought of every single person in the world *Some parts on his head pop, covering his entire face with blood *However, this time, his effort wasn't useless *He heard a voice that seemed familiar to York's *Marimo focuses the energy he has left to the location that voice came from *He starts hearing the voice of his nakamas, who are fooling around and having fun *Marimo puts a warm smile on his face as he's barely able to walk Marimo: They are safe...I'm so gl... *From around a hundred meters away from the Oni Pirates, he hears some more voices *These are the voices of none other than Kyo and Shuji Shuji: I can see them. Are you sure about this, Kyo? Kyo: Yeah, let's finish this fast. *Marimo is left with a shocked look on his face Marimo: No...NO...NOOOOOOOOO!! *Marimo starts running even faster than before towards the location of the Oni Pirates Marimo: NO!! *Meanwhile, the ship of the Mafia Pirates gets really close to that of the Oni Pirates Kogmaw: Hey, captain! Look, it's the guys we fought along during the war! York: I wonder what they are doing here. They should be in the New World, right? Jax: Maybe they brought some awesome food from the New World! York: LIKE HELL I WOULD LET THEM GIVE YOU ANY! *Without saying a word, Kyo jumps on Demon's Pet, alone York: Yo! Couldn't you wait for our permission to get on the ship? Kogmaw: This is the brother of Marimo. Of course he has no manners! Gradion: Guys... *York and Kogmaw turn towards Gradion and they quickly notice the serious look on his face Gradion: I have a very bad feeling about this. *Kyo calmly takes out his tonfas York: Is everything alright? *York moves his right hand towards his sword York:*nervous look*I would like to hear some words from you. *York looks at the rest of the Mafia Pirates, who were calmly watching, without saying a single word York:*sweating*Shit... *All the Onis notice how nervous York is and the weird behaviour of the Mafia Pirates York: GUYS! THEY'RE HERE TO ATTACK US! PREPARE TO FIGHT! *Since the Onis understood that before York said anything, they all take out their weapons Kyo: Don't bother...it will be over soon anyway. *Kyo suddenly appears near York, ready to strike him with his tonfa York: This guy's speed is insane! *Kyo swings his tonfa, directly towards York's head, aiming for a killing strike *Part of York's head starts transforming into mist Kyo:*whispering*You're not gonna risk killing your own nakamas...will you? *The look on York's face shows his great shock *The Onis start screaming at their captain, who was about to take the hit directly *York closes his eyes, choosing to die instead of using his powers and probably killing his own nakamas York:*warm smile*Take care you guys...you better don't die! *As he finishes his sentence, the tonfa strikes his head *Kyo shows a surprised look on his face as something very thing can be seen between his tonfa and York's head *Marimo is seen, with a more serious look than ever on his face, above Kyo and York York:*shocked*Ma...rimo... *Marimo powerfully kicks Kyo, pushing him back *He falls on the ground like a brick, unable to move his body *York notices Marimo's injuries York: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, MARIMO?! *Marimo grabs York by his neck Marimo: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ALL THESE GUYS! YOU WERE ABOUT TO CHOOSE THE EASY WAY OUT! York:*empty look*But I can't... *Marimo sets York free and then gets up on his feet, with a lot of effort *He takes a look at Kyo, a look that indicates that he intends to kill Kyo, however, not before hearing an explanation Marimo: What's going on here? *Marimo takes a look at Shuji and the Mafia Pirates, who he trusted Marimo: WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS, SHUJI?? Shuji:*shadowed eyes*... Kyo: Allow me to explain. Marimo: Why would you do this...brother? Kyo:*evil smile*I guess you just gave me the first point that I should try to explain. Marimo: What are you talking about? Kyo: My name is...is not Sasagawa Kyo. *Marimo opens his eyes and mouth wide in surprise as his knees start trembling from both the pain and shock Marimo: What...what...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? Kyo: How stupid of you...to just believe everything like that. You're too simple minded... Marimo: DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME! YOU HAVE THE FAMILY MARK! IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE WHO'S NOT A SASAGAWA TO HAVE IT! Kyo: Or...would it? *Marimo is left speechless by Kyo's answer Marimo: How...how can you get it then? Kyo: It's all decided by fate. *Somewhere else in the world, The Leader is seen playing chess, alone *The chess pieces are important figures from the entire world, including Kyo and Marimo *Back on Demon's Pet, Marimo starts trembling in anger Marimo: I don't even care for your reason...I'm gonna kill you nonetheless. Kyo: I know you very well...you're not gonna do that when you have so many questions unanswered. *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Kyo, with a maniac, demonic look in his eyes that reminds Kyo of Shishio's look *He swings the only sword he has drawn out with all his might towards Kyo's neck *Due to his incredible speed, Kyo moves away from the way of the slash in time, however, he still gets a little cut on his neck *Kyo jumps away from Marimo, with a scared, but excited look on his face *Marimo starts panting heavily, from all the injuries he aquired earlier *The Oni Pirates start walking towards Marimo *They all take their weapons out York: You're not gonna fight against him alone. We're all here for you. *Shuji jumps near Marimo and bows Shuji: I'm...I'm terribly sorry! I honestly didn't know what to say earlier. Kyo told us that your adoptive parents were actually strong figures and they wanted to kill you. He also told us that the Oni Pirates bear a hatred for you because you let them die before and they want to kill you. Marimo:*angry look*HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE HIM SO EASILY? Shuji: This is what scares me...his simple words were enough to convince us for some reason... *Kyo shows a large, evil smile on his face Kyo: It wasn't me that did that. Marimo: Then who did it?! Kyo: Unfortunately, I can't answer you th... *Suddenly, Kyo gets surrounded by the Mafia Pirates Kyo: Hmph...all at once? *The rest of the group starts advancing towards Kyo as well *Understanding that there's no way for him to fight everyone, Kyo jumps in the water and due to his incredible speed, he starts running above the water *Marimo dashes towards him at full speed, having no intention of letting him escape *However, due to his injuries, he falls on the ground, unable to move his body at all *The Mafia Pirates and Oni Pirates tried shooting down Kyo or stopping in a way or another, but they all failed York: Shit...it seems he got away this time. *Shuji and Yuusuke help Marimo get up Shuji: I know you're probably not gonna forgive me for this...so I'm gonna leave the Ma... Marimo: Shut up. I don't want that. I want you to promise me something. Shuji: What is it? Marimo: I'm gonna search for Kyo alone. Please stay around the Oni Pirates and protect them *Marimo starts walking by himself and approaches York Marimo:*whispers*Next time...you better go all out when you have to. York:*shadowed eyes and smiling*You're the one giving orders now huh... *With his back turned at the two crews, Marimo starts talking Marimo: I'm leaving. I need to heal as fast possible and then... *Marimo turns his head around and shows a look that once again, reminds us of Shishio's Marimo: I'm gonna start the hunt. Category:Blog posts